


Distraction Pixelation

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where video games are played and distractions happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Pixelation

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my personal thanks to sabaku_no_gaara_ai for editing and listening to me angst over my fics.

 When he walked into his room after a shower and found his lover perched on his unmade bed, the first words out of Sollux's mouth were “What the hell are you doing here?”

Karkat looked up from the medical textbook he was reading and frowned. “Ha ha ha, fuck you too,” he replied, shutting the book sharply with a loud 'thump'. He put the book in his bag, then dropped it on the floor, and shoved the whole mess under the bed. “Next time my afternoon classes are canceled, I'll find some other idiot to grace with my benevolent presence and surprise them with the pleasure of my company instead.”

Sollux stepped into the room and shut the door. He stared at Karkat while toweling his hair. He had only put on a pair of lounge pants in the bathroom and he could feel Karkat's eyes trailing over his body as silence briefly reigned . “I feel so honored,” he finally replied with a hint of humor.

Karkat cracked what might have been a smile. “You should, dumbass,” he replied, moving over to the foot of the bed. “What were you up to today before I magnanimously decided to drop by?”

“Just playing some Left 4 Dead with my brother, his girlfriend, and one of her friends,” Sollux replied. He sat down on the bed next to Karkat. “So if you want to watch or read or leave for something more interesting...”

Karkat did smile this time and leaned over to pull him in for a kiss. Sollux sighed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist. Karkat hummed a pleased little sound and ran his hands up into Sollux's damp hair to pull Sollux's head back. Sollux gasped as Karkat kissed at first, then teasingly sucked at his neck, the pleasant sensations coursing through him like an electrical current. “I'm not going anywhere,” he muttered before nibbling on Sollux's ear. He tried to reciprocate and move his hands over his lover's skin, but Karkat let go of his hair to grab his wrists. “I'll just watch you play,” he purred. “I'm sure that will be entertaining enough.”

“I can be a little late...” Sollux said softly, leaning in to kiss him again.

Karkat laughed under his lips, the sound full of promise. Sollux shivered at the noise; he wanted to push him down and ravage him until Karkat could only whimper and sob in Tamil. When he tried to do so, Karkat snickered and used his grip on Sollux's wrists to push back, pinning him down on his back. “Nope, you're going to be on time. Load up your game, hop to it.”

Sollux shivered at the look in Karkat's eyes and the demanding tone in his voice. “Feeling kinda dominant there, KK?” he snickered with a bravado he only just felt.

Karkat's face went deadpan and irritated and he leaned down to kiss and lick at Sollux's collarbones, slowly trailing up his neck until Sollux was panting desperately with need. Karkat suddenly stopped, hopped off the bed, and grabbed the controller and headset to his Xbox. He dropped both lightly on Sollux's chest. “Yes, now shut up and play,” he ordered

Sollux swallowed a whimper, looked away from the challenging glare on Karkat's face, and rolled over to lay on his stomach, facing his television. He turned on the game system as Karkat stretched out between him and the wall, one hand possessively on Sollux's hip. Both Mituna and Latula were already on and they spent a few moments catching up and discussing their plans for the summer. Karkat idly ran his fingers up and down Sollux's spine, keeping him on edge and breathless. “You okay, bro?” his brother asked over his headset. “You sound a little off.”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Sollux replied, trying to control his voice a bit better. Karkat chuckled next him and didn't stop tracing his fingers over Sollux's skin, humming softly. Sollux shifted uncomfortably and fought to keep from shivering. “Oh look, Roxy's on, let's get started.”

They started the game, playing online co-op and Sollux relaxed as he focused on slaughtering zombies. They cleared the first area without any problems and they were just starting the next when Karkat slid his fingers down Sollux's spine and traced the tips along the skin just under the waistband of his pants. Sollux swallowed hard around a gasp as he flinched at the touch, and started to cough when it caught in his throat. “Are you dying over there?” asked Roxy.

Karkat suddenly moved so he sat between Sollux's legs, hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sollux's pants and started to wiggle them down his hips. Sollux huffed, tried to reach around to swat at Karkat's hands, and breathlessly replied. “Nah, just swallowed some air.” Karkat laughed quietly and leaned forward to run his tongue from the bottom of Sollux's spine to the top. Sollux shuddered and glanced back with a questioning look, mouthing the words 'What are you doing?'

Karkat laughed quietly and grinned. “Nothing, get back to your game,” he purred before nibbling on Sollux's neck. Sollux pressed his lips together hard, turned back to the TV, and tried to focus on zombie killing, but it was really hard with Karkat kissing his back and shoulders with slow, suckling, open mouth kisses that he knew would leave little bruising marks. He groaned quietly and flexed his hips down into the mattress, grinding his quickly hardening dick into the soft surface. Karkat made a firm, _tsk_ ing noise and pulled his hips up and back so his weight was on his knees and chest. “None of that, now keep playing your game,” he ordered. “You stop, I stop.”

“KK...” Sollux gasped, fingers clenching tight around his controller. Karkat's fingers curled around the waistband again, but he didn't move the clothing down any further. Sollux bit his lip and a small whine escaped his throat. “Fine...”

“What was that?” Latula asked over the headset. “You say something?”

Sollux took a shaky breath as Karkat slid his pants further down his hips to his knees. “Nope,” he replied shortly. Fingers started to trail over his ass and down his thighs in a teasing pattern, sending little shocks of pleasure through his body. Sollux shuddered and focused on the game; he had gotten away from his team members. He moved to catch up with the group, trying to ignore the way Karkat's fingers traced along the crack of his ass, his lips pressed against him and his warm breath ghosting over his skin. He just barely made it back to the rest when something warm and wet swept across the pucker of his ass. “Holy fucking shit!” he yelped, dropping the controller.

The rest of the online party reacted like he'd been jumped by a special zombie, everyone rushing to save him and yelling over the chat. Karkat paused what he was doing, holding on to Sollux's hips to hold him still. Sollux gasped once and quickly buried his face into the sheets to muffle his whimpers. “What the hell, Sollux?” Mituna asked. “You scared the shit out of us.”

Karkat breathed over the twitching muscles of his ass and said in a demanding tone “Pickup your controller or I stop.” Sollux shakily did so and Karkat made a pleased noise. “Good, now keep playing,” he said and went back to dragging his tongue over and against Sollux's asshole.

Sollux bit his lip hard, fighting to control his voice as Karkat worked him over with his tongue slowly. “Thought I saw a witch,” he gasped. “Let's keep going.”

They kept playing the game and Karkat kept playing his body. Sollux trembled, most of his weight on his elbows, knees and chest, and fought to keep his focus on the game and his voice down. Where the fuck did Karkat learn about this? Karkat was laughing at him, he could feel the vibrations through his whole body. He was achingly hard now, his dick hanging awkwardly between his thighs as Karkat carefully went from licking to pressing his tongue into Sollux's ass. He nearly got slaughtered by a hunter in his distraction, but Roxy shot it off of him. “What's going on, hacker boy?” she asked. “Your game's kinda weak tonight.”

“Nnaaa... nothing...” Sollux replied, gasping as Karkat dragged his fingers up his thighs and wrapped one hand firmly, finally, around his dick. “Ah... I'm fine.”

His brother laughed, thin and reedy just like his own. “I know, I know! He's dis-trac-ted!” he sang over the headphones. “Hey, is your boyfriend over there? Getting a little game head?”

“Shut up, Tuna,” Sollux hissed.

Mituna cackled triumphantly. “Ha ha, fuck yeah, bro! Tulip, how about you _distract_ me?”

Latula chuckled kindly. “Maybe later, babe. We're playing a game right now, okay? You good to keep going, Sollux?”

It took him half a breath to collect his thoughts to reply, when in the world did Karkat's tongue get so dexterous, and he could only manage a shaky “Yeah...”

Both Mituna and Roxy snickered at him, but Sollux didn't care because Karkat was still pressed against him, working his ass open so stupidly slow, like he had all the time in the world and tonguing Sollux's ass was something he'd done a dozen times before. He struggled to keep up with the others, but it was getting harder and harder to focus as Karkat started to fuck him with his tongue. The safe zone was in sight and Sollux groaned quietly in relief and desperation. Karkat suddenly pulled back after one final hard thrust with his tongue. Sollux sighed in relief; they just had to clear these last few waves of zombies to reach the safe room and he could toss the controller to the side, yank the headset off and pounce the asshole that had been teasing him.

And then the little shit pushed two fingers in him.

His fingers spasmed around the controller, sending his character in a sudden spin, hitting at least two of his teammate's characters in the back with 'friendly' fire, and Sollux had to bite his forearm to muffle the purely pornographic moan that he couldn't hold back. Karkat laughed, a low, dark undercurrent to the higher pitched shrieks and yells coming from the headset, and merely said, “Come on, you dumb nerd, you're getting your party killed. Focus, I thought you 'owned' at this game.”

“Gonna... kill you...” Sollux hissed through clenched teeth, dragging his character back under his control only through sheer will power. Karkat hummedhis disbelief as he uncapped what sounded like a bottle of lube, dribbled some over his fingers and Sollux's ass, and set a rather punishing pace, the two fingers (god he loved the little asshole) sliding in and out with a wet noise and his other hand wrapped firmly around his dick and matching that pace. “You're a dead man.”

“Dude, who are you talking to?” asked Roxy.

“Duh!” interjected Mituna, “His boyfriend, remember?”

“Holy shit, shut the fuck up, Mituna!” Sollux snapped, and he exhaled, making a noise that was half hiss, half groan as Karkat scissored his fingers. “There's no one here, come on, we're almost done.”

“Doesn't _sound_ like no one to me,” snarled Mituna. “You fucking almost killed me and Tulip, asshole.”

“I, ngh... _will_ fucking kill you next time.” Sollux hissed back; He was getting close and Karkat wasn't showing any signs of slowing down or stopping.

“Chill everyone,” Latula said firmly. “Let's get to the safe room and we'll take a break.”

Sollux closed his eyes for half a second to get himself under control so he could focus on the game. He could do this; he was a master at ignoring his body when he needed too. They cleared the last wave and crowded into the safe room. The moment the game confirmed the act was complete, Sollux snarled “Give me ten minutes, guys”, tossed the controller to one side, yanked off the headset and pushed back against the fingers in his ass with a little moan. “Fucking finish what you started, KK,” he demanded, looking over his shoulder.

Karkat laughed and moved faster, curling his fingers to brush against Sollux's prostate. Sollux gasped and he was so _close_ , his body aching to finish. “Ask nicely,” Karkat demanded. “Or I'll stop and pin you down until your little break is over.”

“Shit, KK, you asshole!” Sollux gasped as he bunched his sheets in his hands. Karkat slowed down and Sollux snarled in frustrated rage. “Fine, please, you fucking tyrant,” he gasped, pressing his face into the mattress. “Please make me come.” There wasn't a verbal response, and Karkat merely sped back up, adding a little twist at the end of his strokes with both hands. Sollux cried out at the sudden flood of sensation that pulled him under and made his body seize up. He was babbling something, but he couldn't be bothered to think about what nonsense he was spouting off as Karkat pushed him fast and hard. Karkat leaned over and started to mumble in his ear with his low purr, whispering in Tamil, and Sollux was done. “Ah, Karkat!” he wailed as he spilled over the bed in long, drawn out spurts that made him tremble and shake.

“It's okay, I got you,” Karkat murmured softly, a sharp contrast to the way he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Sollux. Sollux sobbed and whimpered as his tremors slowly began to fade. “I'm not done with you yet.”

“Oh God,” Sollux moaned. Despite the fact that he had already come once, his body tightened at the promise in Karkat's voice. “Please...”

Karkat laughed and pulled his fingers out of him. Sollux whined at the loss and in the back of his head, he was surprise how ready he was to keep going. Karkat undid his own pants and pulled them down just enough to let his erection spring free. He grabbed both of Sollux's wrists and folded his arms behind his back, holding them in place with one hand while uncapping the lube again with the other. He bent over Sollux's back and murmured in his ear long dark-sounding phrases in Tamil, teasing the tip of his dick over Sollux's open orifice as he coated the rest of it with lube. Sollux moaned and struggled halfheartedly against Karkat's grip even as he spread his legs wider in an invitation to be used in any way the other man wanted. Karkat laughed and switched to English. “Does my pretty nerd want more? Do you want me to split you open and fuck you stupid?”

Sollux moaned at the words and whined. “Please, KK, God fuck yes! Please...” He wiggled his hips, feeling the firmness of Karkat's dick slide against him over and over. Karkat slapped his ass once, and then held him firmly in place as he slowly pressed into him. Sollux gasped, panting with his tongue darting over his lips. Behind him, Karkat hissed in pleasure and snarled something in Tamil as he pushed slowly inch by inch until he was flush against Sollux. Sollux went nearly limp; it was always a surprise to be reminded of how full Karkat made him feel. “Oh shit... fuck me, fuck me...” he gasped.

Karkat moved and Sollux moaned happily as he was pressed into the mattress and fucked, unable to control any part of what was going on. “Yeah, you like that?” Karkat muttered heatedly. “You like it when I pin you down and fuck you until you're begging me to stop.”

He thrust hard and Sollux wailed as his eyes went cross-eyed and his vision blurred at how fantastic it felt. “Yes, yes, please... harder,” he begged.

“I should still be making you play your game,” Karkat purred. “Watch you try to focus enough to play while I'm fucking your ass into the mattress as hard as I can. Think you can still own the game then, if everyone could hear you moaning like a nymphomaniac while getting fucked?”

That sent a jolt of arousal through him and Sollux shrieked as he suddenly found himself teetering on the precipice of a second orgasm, confused over his own reaction. Exhibitionism was Karkat's kink; were his tastes being influenced by his lover's? “Ngh... no, please, please, please, just fuck me...” he begged.

Karkat snapped back in Tamil and smacked his ass again hard before fucking him harder. Sollux could feel the moment he came, Karkat's hands around his wrists and hip tightening as he pushed himself as deep as he could. Sollux whined, struggling to keep the rough sensations going; he was so close that it hurt. Tiredly, Karkat reached around his hip and stroked Sollux's dick once, then twice before he was coming for a second time, tears falling down his face at how intense it was this time. Karkat let go of his wrists with a content sigh and carefully pulled himself out before rolling to one side. He reached out and pulled Sollux down to lay next to him, burying his face in Sollux's hair. “That was nice...” Karkat mumbled.

“Nice?” Sollux replied in a daze. “Fuck you, that was amazing.” His entire body felt like one happy, achy puddle of natural happy chemical stew. “I don't know where that came from, but thank you.”

“Hmmm, you're welcome,” Karkat replied. “You're not planning on falling asleep, are you?”

“No, no,” Sollux replied, reaching over to grab his controller and headset. “We've got three more areas to finish.” He hooked the headset back on his ear. “Hey, you guys still there?”

There was muffled laughter and Roxy said with a smug tone “He returns at last.”

Sollux frowned, head still a little muddy. “Yeah, I said ten minutes, I still have two on the clock.”

His brother burst out into full cackles, hooting and shouting something that Sollux couldn't quite make out. Latula was trying to shush him with little success. “Next time, hun?” Roxy said in a knowing voice. “Turn your headset off, cause we heard _everything_...”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
